


The bluest of moons

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Dark Past, Families of Choice, Father Figures, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Regret, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam and Tommy have a talk(i missed the opportunity to name this A gentile reminder or is that too cheesy)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: All my anon works put together [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 288
Collections: Anonymous





	The bluest of moons

Tommy sat on the worn bench. It's cracks and holes all had stories of their own. Each one telling him a story of sorts. Each had a definite meaning to them. For every victory. And for every defeat. He let his fingers trail across one of the newer scars. Tubbo in his great excitement had managed to put a hole through the back. The laughter they shared warmed Tommy's heart. He missed counting the growing marks. Even now there were some he hadn't managed to find the cause of. 

Steps came from his left. Tommy didn't have to look over to know who it was. There was only one person that was out this late. They sat with a sigh, their arm reaching over to Tommy's shoulder. Placing their hand on him as they relaxed deeper into the wooden set. Tommy gave a glance to the man sat beside him. The warmth resonated from the giant man. 

“Hey Sam out late?” He could guess why he was out so late. Judging from the direction he had come from. The creeper mask turned towards him. It was a kind and gentle gesture. Sam just nodded as he turned to face the sky. Tommy didn't bother to question the man. He always was somewhat of a weird one. Tommy glazed past the older to look at the growing hotel they were making together. He was proud of how much he had done by himself. He wanted to leave a mark. And this would be his. Not some cobblestone tower. No matter how much he loved the block. 

Clouds started to hover over. With the looming threat of rain hanging in the air Tommy decided that maybe he didn't want to get wet and sick today. He made a move to stand when Sam's voice stilled him. “You don't have to always act so tough. We all know what happened in exile. No one would blame you for…” Sam stopped the rest of the words from spilling. Instead he moved his arm down from its place on the backrest and took Tommy’s hand. He didn't like this feeling. He wanted to hide it deep down. Somewhere he couldn't find it. Somewhere he wouldn't feel it. And as long as he didn't acknowledge it then it meant nothing. It couldn't hurt him.

And yet here with Sam in the cold of night. He wanted to rip at his barriers. To tell him how much he hurt. How much he wished he hadn’t lived. How much he wished to die in those moments. How lonely he felt. Betrayed. Everything threaten to spill at that very moment. But he kept his lips tight. A small squeeze pulled him from the past. Sam was still sitting in front of him. A look of concern plastered on his features. At least those Tommy could see past the mask. Sam’s hand still carefully holding his. Tommy returned the gesture of the squeeze. As he looked to the sky afraid that he would break with the right words.

“You don't have to hold onto that pain. You can tell us. And we would listen. And we would care. Because you are important. And you are loved. Let us share that pain. You don't need to hold onto such a burden by yourself. You have friends. Rely on them Tommy.” Tommy tired the hold back the sob that escaped his lips. His mind immediately scolded him. ‘Men don't cry’. Tommy nodded at the statement. He was a big man so he didn't cry. He laced his other hand through his hair as the conflicting feelings torn from the inside out. 

“But-” Tommy tried to talk back only to earn a light flick on the forehead. He turned in surprise to see that Sam's other hand was now hanging in the air mocking a threat of another flick. “Tommy there is no buts here. You're safe to say what you need to. No judgement.” Sam gave a nod of affirmation as Tommy let his hand side out from his hair. His eyes landed to the hand still encasing his own. He was safe. 

And like a dam breaking. Tommy broke. The sudden burst emotions that filled his entire body. The trauma and heartbreak. Flowing freely ready to exit from his lips. Tommy felt the words rush out from his mouth. He wasn't even sure he was making sense at that point but the overflow was too great, and he couldn't seem to stop himself as the words flowed out like a river. 

Sam sat and listened to Tommy the entire time. His eyes never left the younger as he spoke his truth to him. Tommy couldn't remember feeling as refreshed as he did right at that moment. As the moon had left the sky hours ago. They sat basking in the dim light of dawn. For Tommy he still felt that pang of disappointment and shame for letting out his feelings full force, to show everything he had been holding back from everyone, and for Sam well, Sam was anything but pleased with what Tommy had to go through but he was just glad that he had been able to finally shatter the shell Tommy had built up after all he had gone through. 

Sam knew he would make sure Tommy wouldn't ever have to fear the things he feared. Tommy felt lighter as the sky brightened. The storm passed without a drop of rain yet the both of them were soaked in tears. Tommy had dismissed the idea that any of them were his, Sam had to have cried. They sat for a while in silence taking in the sights of land before them. It had changed so much and yet not at all. The past and the present mingled together as time seemed to slow.

“Tommy” Sam’s voice was sincere yet held some hesitancy to it “you don't ever have to feel ashamed for what you feel. The sooner you learn that the sooner you can be free from your own chains holding you down.” Tommy could only nod at the words he understood fully yet not at all. The idea of showing anything. Emotions. Desires. Fear. That was something you hid from the world. In order to rise up. In order to be strong. Sam’s words seemed to conflict with everything he had been told. And yet it was Sam’s words he wanted to believe in. Tommy wanted to believe in Sam and his words. He wanted to trust him. He wanted to be free from all the pain of the past and move on. To bigger and better times. He was ready for that. He was so desperate for that future.

“Sam. it might take some time but i-i think i'm ready. To move past that part of my life.” Sam shook his head making Tommy feel alarmed he had already said something wrong? “You can't just move past it...you must accept that it will linger within you. And though it will dull with time the pain will always remain. You can't detach the past from you” Sam’s hand fell heavy on Tommy's shoulder. Just as the weight of his words felt on his soul. Tommy would never be able to rid the pain fully but at least the idea of having it being less prominent. Yeah he could deal with that. Tommy smiled up at the man. “It's still part of me but it holds no power over me.” Sam returned the smile moving to stand.

“Thank you” Tommy could do all but stare at Sam as he stretched. “Really thank you” Tommy repeated genuine “No, Tommy, thank you for trusting me enough to share your pain and to carry that burden alongside you. I can only hope you open up to someone else eventually” with those words Sam started down the path. Tommy continued to stare after the man's retreating figure. 

Tommy let his glaze drop from him to the bench. Where Sam had been sitting. He saw a small mark on the bench, one he hadn't seen before. On careful inspection he could see the tread marks of one of the keys Sam had on his belt. 

Tommy felt his smile break out. 

A new mark on the bench. 

A new memory to have.


End file.
